The formation of dental plaque is a source of gingival and periodontal disease and subsequent tooth loss. Dental plaque is a mixed matrix of bacteria, epithelial cells, leukocytes, macrophages and other oral exudate. Bacteria comprise approximately three-quarters of the plaque matrix. Any given sample of dental plaque could contain as many as 400 different varieties of microorganisms. This mix includes both aerobic and anaerobic bacteria, fungi and protozoa. Viruses have also been found in samples of dental plaque.
This matrix of organisms and oral exudate continues expanding and coalesces with other plaque growths situated nearby. The bacteria synthesize levans and glucans from sucrose found in the oral cavity providing energy for the microorganisms. These glucans, levans and microorganisms form an adhesive skeleton for the continued proliferation of plaque.
Calculus is a yellow or white mineralized deposit of bacterial plaque. Inorganic in nature, calculus consists primarily of calcium and magnesium phosphate and calcium carbonate. Calculus forms in layers as does plaque and is simply the mineralization of plaque's layered bacteria. Calculus is formed when plaque's protein-carbohydrate matrix accumulates calcium followed by the precipitation and mineralization of crystalline calcium phosphate. Once mineralized calculus is formed, another layer of bacteria adheres to the surface forming yet another layer of plaque winch is subsequently mineralized into calculus.
The failure to retard or stop the proliferation of plaque is detrimental to oral health. Plaque formation leads to dental caries, gingival inflammation, periodontal disease and ultimately tooth loss. The present inventors recognize these problems and have developed a composition suitable for combating oral disease preventing tooth loss, and leading to general oral well-being.
While the prior art discloses the use of various oral compositions for combating plaque, there is still a need for additional formulations, which provide greater availability, improved performance in combating oral disease along with increased user acceptance. The present inventors have discovered the use of traditional dentifrice ingredients in a base in order to create a non-traditional, portable and consumer desirable toothtape.